gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Turismo (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 110.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 344 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.500 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Turismo-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Turismo (dt. Tourismus) ist ein Sportwagen aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von Grotti hergestellt wird. Er basiert auf dem (Baujahr 1999 bis 2005). An den hinteren Kotflügeln hat er entweder jeweils eine kleine Lufthutze oder drei Lüftungsschlitze auf jeder Seite. Leistung Laut der Website autoeroticar.com hat der Turismo einen 4.0L-Quad-Cam-V8-Motor, möglicherweise „turbocharged“, was ihn zu einem der schnellsten Wagen im Spiel macht. Er erreicht eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 344 km/hGTAIV.net. Performance Mit den oben erwähnten 344 km/h ist der Wagen zusammen mit der Coquette das zweitschnellste Fahrzeug im Spiel, gleich nach dem Comet. Jedoch bietet die Coquette eine etwas bessere Beschleunigung als der Turismo. Auch in Sachen Fahrverhalten kann man einige bessere Wagen auf der Straße finden. Dank einer Menge Drehmoment und Heckantrieb übersteuert der Wagen in Kurven recht schnell, kann jedoch mit etwas Mühe kontrolliert werden. Die Bremsen des Wagens sind recht gut und dank Heckmotor kann er so einige Frontalkollisionen wegstecken. Trotzdem gehört der Turismo zu den anspruchsvollsten Sportwagen in GTA IV und ist schwerer zu beherrschen als beispielsweise ein Infernus oder eine Coquette. Alarm Alle Turismos verfügen über eine Alarmanlage, die aufheult, wenn die Scheibe eines geparkten Turismo eingeschlagen wird. Die Alarmanlage des Turismo neben Mikhail Faustins Villa wird nicht ausgelöst, wenn man in das Fahrzeug einsteigt, da es aufgeschlossen ist und somit keine Gewalteinwirkung benötigt. Ist das Fahrzeug allerdings unbesetzt und wird beschädigt, heult die Alarmanlage ebenfalls los. Auch wenn man einen Turismo aus dem Grotti-Autohaus stiehlt, ertönt der Alarm des Wagens und man bekommt sofort einen Fahndungslevel, auch wenn keine Polizei in der Nähe ist. Fundorte GTA IV und Episodes from Liberty City # Bis zu acht Turismos stehen im Grotti-Autohaus, Middle Park East, Algonquin # Nicht abgeschlossen neben Mikhail Faustins Villa, Beachgate, Broker # Häufig in Little Italy anzutreffen, Algonquin # Häufig in Alderney City anzutreffen, Alderney # Per Cheat-Code 227-555-0147 GTA IV # Für Stevie in der Owl Creek Avenue geparkt, Westdyke, Alderney # Während des letzten Treffens mit Jeff K. Harlingford # In der Mission Union Drive # In der Mission Buoys Ahoy # In der Mission No. 1 The Lost and Damned # Während des Treffens mit David Grossman The Ballad of Gay Tony # Bei Henrique Bardas bestellbar Trivia * Die voreingestellten Radiosender im Fahrzeug sind IF99 und K109 The Studio. * In einer früheren Version des Spiels besaß der Wagen sehr wahrscheinlich einen Heckspoiler, der auf autoeroticar.com und einigen Vorabbildern von Rockstar Games zu sehen ist. Zudem besaß er noch zusätzliche Grotti-Logos am Kotflügel, einen Spoiler sowie einen etwas anderen Stoßfänger. * In der Sendung „I’m Rich“ kann man erkennen, dass der Turismo ursprünglich noch andere Felgen haben sollte. Zudem befand sich in jeder Seite ein (zusätzlicher) Luftauslass. * Seltsamerweise besitzt das Fahrzeug überhaupt keine Nummernschilder. * Der Turismo hat dieselbe Innenausstattung wie der Bullet GT aus Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Auf Bildmaterial, das vor Erscheinen des Spiels publiziert wurde, sah man, dass sich an der Star Junction einst ein Werbeplakat für den Wagen befand. Dies wurde zwar unwiederbringlich aus der Endversion genommen, aber in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars hängt es über dem Autohändler. * Eine der Farben, die in GTA IV für Fahrzeuge zur Verfügung stehen, heißt in den Spieldateien turismo red. Die Polizei bezeichnet diesen Farbton im Polizeifunk als „Grotti Red“. Interessanterweise ist diese Lackierung nicht für den Turismo allein vorgesehen, sie kann auch an anderen Fahrzeugen wie etwa der Banshee, der PCJ-600 oder dem Ruiner aufgetragen sein. Bildergalerie Turismo GTA_IV.png|Turismo im passenden „Grotti Red“ Turismo Heck GTA IV.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Turismo IV Stevie.jpg|Turismo aus Stevies Autoklau-Missionen 20161222021009_1.jpg|Heckansicht des Turismo während eines Burn-outs Turismo Plakat CW.png|Auf einem Werbeplakat in Chinatown Wars Turismo Beta.png|Fahrzeugkonzept in der Beta-Fassung GTA IV Beta Turismo.png|Das Werbeplakat an der Star Juction (rechts oben) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Sportwagen Kategorie:Coupés